


All I Want For Christmas

by Claireabellalou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireabellalou/pseuds/Claireabellalou
Summary: Pansy Parkinson finds herself stuck on the doorstep of Grimmauld place but is she too Slytherin to knock and tell him how she feels?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jana Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jana+Sea).



> Written for a Secret Santa 2020 Fairest Of The Rare FB
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my fellow witches, wizards, ghosts, ghouls and everything in-between!
> 
> Special dedication to my sweet friend Jana Sea, hope you enjoy my love 😘

There were times when Pansy really hated herself and tonight was one of them, stood in the pouring rain on Christmas Eve wondering whether it was too late to run away. She was rooted to the spot and unable to decide if she should knock at all when the decision was taken from her as the door opened to reveal one Sirius Black.

“Figured I better answer or you’d drown stood in this rain much longer.” He joked as he pushed the door open. “Why are you here, Parkinson?”

Pansy winced at his use of her surname, she hated it when he reverted to calling her that but she couldn’t blame him. Trying not to let him see he was affecting her she used her wand to dry herself and with a flip of her hair walked towards the sitting room, “I need a drink, Black, get the Firewhiskey.”

Closing the door Sirius did as the witch asked, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was curious as to why Pansy was here now after she had already made it clear his feelings were one-sided. He sighed, grabbing the oldest, dustiest bottle he could find and poured them each a drink.

Refusing to be the first to speak, Sirius quietly drank leading to a long silence between the two before eventually, Pansy put down her empty glass and defeatedly asked, “Can I stay here tonight?” 

Hearing the exhaustion and emptiness in her words startled Sirius, “Why are you here?” He asked again eying her curiously. “It’s Christmas.”

“I’ll be out of your hair before you even wake,” Pansy replied loftily, “I’ll even sleep in here on the couch.” She said as she patted the leather couch she was sat on.

“That isn’t what I meant Pansy,” Sirius replied with a sigh, moving to sit beside her. “What happened?” His voice quiet yet demanding, Pansy couldn’t help but look away and pour another drink.

She drank half a glass before she spoke again, “I left.” 

Unsure he had heard her right Sirius reached his hand up to her chin, turning her to face him, looking her in the eyes for the first time since he had opened the door. “What?” he asked.

Pansy’s lashes fluttered yet she held his gaze, his deep eyes like sapphires burning into her soul. “I left. It’s over. The contract, all of it. I’m no longer an official member of the Parkinson Family and my betrothal to Flint is void. As of now, I’m a free woman. Broke. But free.”

Unable to move, forgetting how to breathe all Sirius could do was answer, “money is overrated anyway.” His horrid sense of humour overruling his brain when he was unable to think and yet, he didn’t let her go as they sat staring at one another before he finally asked, “Why? Why did you-”

His words cut off as her hand reached up to caress his cheek, her gaze falling to his lips. Sirius’ heart was beating wildly but his senses caught up to him and he slowly pulled his hand away, moving to distance himself. The crestfallen look on her face almost broke him but he refused to let her see what effect she had on him, he had been hurt enough times especially when it came to Pansy.

“What-?” She began to ask as she watched him pace the room.

“I can’t Pansy, not anymore. I can’t keep hoping things will be different. It isn’t fair to either of us.”

With a smile, Pansy stood and moved to face him, “look at me, Sirius, please.” She begged, grabbing his hand. “All I wanted for Christmas was You.” She began, “all I asked for was You. I left my family to be with You. I don’t care about the money, I don’t care that I have nowhere else to go as long as I have you. I love you, Sirius Black. I should have said it sooner, I should have told you, told my parents but I was a coward, I just hope you can forgive me.”

The seconds that passed felt like a lifetime before she felt Sirius tug her hand, pulling her forward. “You..love me? You...fuck!”

Pansy didn’t have a chance to reply before he had her body flush against his. His lips finally claiming hers as his own as he began to imprint himself on her over and over again. Responding, Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a fire and passion she hadn’t felt before.

“Say. It. Again.” Sirius growled into her ear as he kissed his way down the column of her neck.

Moaning against him, her fingers running through his hair Pansy panted back. I love you, Sirius Black. I fucking love you.”


End file.
